


like finding gold

by spektri



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Mutants: Dead Souls, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, author had a crisis over posting this, bad bestiality jokes, i don't know if this is explicit enough to count as porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spektri/pseuds/spektri
Summary: Shatterstar is beautiful and Rictor gets a rare chance to really appreciate it, and then gets a less rare chance to show that appreciation.--Julio probably will never stop being amazed by how objectively perfect Star’s body is, and somehow it’s especially pronounced like this: his strong, lean back a sloping down until the beautiful upward curve of his ass. He really must have done something right in a previous life to deserve to wake up to this; what he’s done inthisone amounts to not even close.





	like finding gold

**Author's Note:**

> set somewhere after iceman #11 and around the first three issues of new mutants: dead souls probably, after ric shaved off that depression moustache and got back together with star.
> 
> sometimes i like to think people are happy.

The early sun paints a bright stripe across Shatterstar’s body, making his pale skin almost glitter in the light. He’s deep in sleep, sprawled on his stomach, one hand under his pillow. Julio looks at him fully appreciating the rarity of getting to be the one up first. 

It’s a cliché, but Shatterstar looks peaceful in his sleep. From where Julio is sitting, it is hard to guess Star has a death-grip on his swords under that pillow his head is so softly pressed on. 

Julio probably will never stop being amazed by how objectively perfect Star’s body is, and somehow it’s especially pronounced like this: his strong, lean back a sloping down until the beautiful upward curve of his ass. He really must have done something right in a previous life to deserve to wake up to  _ this _ ; what he’s done in this one amounts not even close. 

Knowing he will not have a chance like this for a long time, he first does his best to memorize this image, then leans over Star and wakes him up with a quiet murmur of his name. It’s enough, as Julio knew it would be: his eyes open wide as if he had never been sleeping in the first place. Not at all like Julio, who has never had a good day without getting to lie at least half an hour in bed getting his bearings before getting out of the bed. 

Star doesn’t flinch, doesn’t tense, which is nice to notice—it speaks volumes of the trust he has for Julio, and it feels like an enormous privilege. He just looks at Julio almost expressionless for some seconds before he says, the slight rasp in his voice the only proof of his slumber, “Good morning.” 

Julio answers with a kiss on the crook of Star’s neck, something that Shatterstar responds to immediately by craning his neck. 

“You’re  _ beautiful _ , you know that?” 

“I do,” Star says, matter-of-factly, in the way that once upon a time made Julio impossibly annoyed—and now, a little bit proud, a little amused, a lot turned-on. “But I’m happy you do, too.”

Julio kisses him on his jaw and, heaving his body to blanket Star’s, intentionally pressing his erection against Star’s side so he knows what he’s after, kisses his mouth as well. Star makes a happy little hum and tries to eagerly turn around; Julio presses a hand on his right shoulder, lightly suggesting he stays down, and Star does. 

“You’re denying me the privilege of looking at you,” Shatterstar says, actually sounding somewhat disappointed even as he folds his arms under his chin for comfort. 

“I’ll make it up for you,” Julio says. “And you can look at me all you want soon enough.” 

“Hm. I hope not too soon.”

Julio grins at his defiant tone, and scrapes his teeth lightly against the back of Star’s neck, earning a reflexive shiver. Julio loves how Shatterstar behaves during sex—uninhibited and freely reactive, thoughts and battle plans thrown aside in favour of enthusiasm and experimentation.

Julio settles himself more comfortably, on his knees astride Shatterstar’s legs; he lightly taps his hips before taking a hold of them and Star dutifully lifts his lower body off-mattress, so endearingly—or infuriatingly, depending on context—susceptible to the commands of authorities; Julio can’t help but laugh a little at that, the thought that in this context Shatterstar still refers to  _ him  _ as the authority.

“What is funny?” Shatterstar asks. 

“You,” Julio says, the one syllable filled to the brim with fondness. Star replies with a displeased grunt that quickly turns into something else as Julio reaches around him to take him in hand. Julio smiles at that, by himself, as he pushes a little forward for Star to feel his hard-on against his ass.

“Do we have somewhere to be today?” Star asks.

“Nope. Give me the stuff?” 

Leaning his weight on one arm he uses his free hand to scoop up the lube and condoms from the floor where they were left last night. There should be no way to do it gracefully, but of course somehow Star manages. If Julio weren’t too busy being happy about having him in his bed, he might even find it in him to be slightly pissed off about how, if their roles were reversed, Julio probably would have just ended half on the floor.

He pulls on the rubber and puts the lube in use and starts working on Star with practiced ease. There’s not much resistance, they’ve done this a lot lately—they’re in a good place, after their break and with Julio again actively superheroing, and maybe Julio has been intent on showing just how much he can give Star, if let. He slowly strokes Star’s dick as the fingers of his other hand work, and Star’s breathing grows more regulated. 

“You’re so great at this,” Shatterstar eagerly says. 

“Thanks. You’ve been a great guinea pig.”

There’s a small silence, not occupied by even Star’s breathing, before he, with pronounced care, says, “That is a saying, isn’t it?”

Julio can’t keep it in—he falls over against Star, full belly-deep laughter erupting from him: he probably shouldn’t, with how carefully Star asked the question, but the idea of him thinking that there is even a remote possibility that Julio could have  _ actually _ done something like this with  _ guinea pigs— _

“It’s a saying,” Julio confirms when he finally manages to get a word out for all the wheezing. “Guinea pigs are used as test subjects.”

“That makes sense,” Star says. 

“I hope you only entertained the other possibility because of your ongoing confusion with the behaviour of humans, and not anything you specifically think about me.” 

“I didn’t think  _ you’d _ have—!” Star says, almost scandalized, and Julio starts laughing again, cutting him off. Star huffs a little. “I know you’re laughing at me, but your body  _ vibrates _ when you laugh. It feels nice.” 

“Aw, I’m not laughing  _ at  _ you,” Julio says, giving Star’s dick an apologetic tug. “You’re just really funny, sometimes.” 

“Okay. When are you going to fuck me?” 

Shatterstar saying  _ fuck _ has always gotten Julio going in embarrassing extents, and Star knows it; it has to be one of the best ways to get Julio to shut up and, as they say, “on with it”. There’s just something about his voice that makes it sound incredibly  _ erotic _ , in a sort of filthy, animalistic way—and that is something, whether he wants to admit it or not, that Julio is very pointedly into. Probably one of the first things that attracted him to Shatterstar, in addition to his, well,  _ everything _ causing a sexual overload in Julio’s still-confused teenage mind. It’s a comforting thought knowing that Star went through the same thing, too—except so much worse that, in the end, Julio ended up feeling almost together.

“Julio, please fuck me.”

“Yeah, yeah, doing that, gimme a sec.” 

Julio takes his hands off Star—who protests with an impatient grunt—to add some lubricant and, as the tube lets out a sad whine, makes a mental note to buy some more as soon as possible. Then he takes a good, strong grip on Star’s hips, lining him to the perfect level with himself, and, slowly at first, starts fucking him. 

Being so intimately familiar with somebody’s body, Julio has noticed, has made it very easy to get the wanted result. At this point, he is pretty sure he knows Star’s body, how it reacts, and what it reacts  _ to _ better than Star knows it himself—and it goes both ways. He used to think it would be a bad thing; that familiarity would breed stagnation, and that eventually it would turn a relationship stale and unsalvageable. Turns out, it did the exact opposite. 

There’s something powerful in knowing how to fuck someone so that they could be begging for release within five minutes, or how to make it slow and sweet and prolong it to last hours. And knowing that Star holds the same knowledge about Julio is just exhilarating. Hell, if Julio were still lying to himself he might have made himself believe he missed Star just because the sex was so good. 

Well. He’s past that now. He’s irreparably in love with Shatterstar, and there is nothing to be done about that. Not even a date with the highest-profile gay X-Man got his mind off this extraterrestrial murder machine. His fate was probably sealed the moment he first witnessed Star doing his training routines in flimsy clothing. 

Star’s body feels like it’s made for Julio. As he fucks Star, he slots himself against his back, where he fits perfectly, teeth against the skin on his shoulder blades, death-grip on his shoulder and a more relaxed one on Star’s dick. Maybe it was made for him, maybe it molded to accommodate him with time. Maybe it doesn’t matter, because it’s good, really good, as Julio gets as close as he can, as deep as he can, and he feels Star tensing and gasping under and around him. 

He feels the same sunlight that just moments ago coloured Star so bright, burning on his own back as Star comes, sticky on Julio’s hand, and Julio only moments after. Star crashes down, and Julio with him, and after a few moments of catching his breath he pulls himself off and rolls on his back. 

Shatterstar props himself on his elbow and looks down at Julio, smiling something beautiful. 

“That was a nice way to wake up,” he says.

Julio reaches to touch Star’s cheek, far from caring that he’s staining him in the process—though he has a fleeting thought that it might be funny to recreate a certain scene from the Lion King right about now—cups his jaw and strokes a thumb along the corner of his mouth. 

“Yeah? Bet you a blowie mine was nicer.” 

Shatterstar still smiles as he leans down to give Julio a slow and sweet kiss, like the one he’s given him every morning since their reunion—no morning breath, which can be as convenient as it can be infuriating. Kissing is another skill Shatterstar has perfected over time. As he extracts himself Julio feels lightheaded from both the contact and the sudden lack of it. 

“Let’s settle it later,” Shatterstar says, in that deep tone that tells of promises. “I will take a shower now.” 

Julio watches him go, because he’ll never have enough of watching Star, no matter what he is doing—plus, there’s something special about a recently-fucked boyfriend. When he’s disappeared into the bathroom and the shower starts running Julio stretches his body as wide as he can, yawning and taking as much enjoyment off this post-coital bliss. He’s really lucky, he realizes, not for the first time, to be able to have mornings like  _ these _ , with a person like  _ that _ , and to be able to enjoy them with all of his heart and mind. It’s not too many years ago that any of those seemed far-fetched daydreams. 

Guess he’s  _ living the dream _ , or as close as. Sure, he lives in a shitty apartment, but it’s in New York; and maybe his boyfriend is an alien gladiator whose obsession with TV and movies have coloured his worldview, but hey, he  _ has  _ one;  and maybe he’s got some issues and maybe his job isn’t the best in the world but at least he’s got his powers  _ and  _ gets to use them to help people. 

He’s half-dozing on the bed when Star comes back, towel wrapped low on his hips. He sits on the bed, kisses Julio again, this time tasting like mint toothpaste, and lies down next to him shoulder-to-shoulder. Julio listens to Star’s breathing, eyes closed, and thinks that this is probably happiness. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe how slow a writer i am. i read a lot of comics between starting and finishing this and also saw dp2 and got depressed over the thing, which i'm still not over by the way, why do i take it so seriously? anyway rictor and shatterstar single-handedly brought be back to comics. fuck them.
> 
> also ric would definitely use the word "blowie", i realized after first writing just blow-job like a FOOL


End file.
